Star Wars faceBook adventures
by warriorkittytailsdoll
Summary: Mace Windu wants to be a super hero! Crossovers! Randomness! Darth Sidious brings in Cherry Coke! Qui-Gon on sugar high! Hot Pockets! IT's chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Luke Skywalker**

Hi guys.

**Princess Leia**

Hewo.

**Luke Skywalker**

Where's Qui-Gon?

**Princess Leia**

Idk...

( Obi-Wan Kenobi has signed on )

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

WAZZZUUUP!

**Luke Skywalker**

Where's Qui-Gon?

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I'd rather not tell.

( Qui-Gon Jinn has signed on )

**Luke Skywalker**

Oh NO...

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Princess Leia**

I think he broke his keyboard...

**Luke Skywalker**

I'll bet.

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

WHO WANTZ DOON TZ?!":Q!":QL~[

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

HE'S INSAAANE.

**Princess Leia**

Yup. His keyboard's broken.

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

16387126e23998JP(&N #&(B%^)^I'M FEELIN FANTASTIC AND I NEVER FELT AS I DO RIGHT NOW I'D NEVER SAY THAT I FELT THE WAY THAT I DO RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!

**Luke Skywalker**

...He just sang a song.

( Regular Padme has signed on )

**Regular Padme**

What's up?

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

WEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMMMPIONSSSSS MY FRIIIIEEEENNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Regular Padme**

HELP US, OBI-WAN KENOBI! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!

**Princess Leia**

Moom! You just stole my line!

**Regular Padme**

Yes. Yes I did. :D

**Luke Skywalker**

This is just weird.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

We need help.

( Mace Windu has signed on )

**Mace Windu**

DID SOMEONE JUST SAY " HELP " ?

**Ob-Wan Kenobi**

Oh no. He's probably wearing a corny superhero suit.

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

Awww. My Hot Pocket's center is cold! D:

**Luke Skywalker**

That's why you don't buy Hot Pockets.


	2. Dress up and Monopoly

**regular Padme**

I'm so bored. Jar Jar Binks is lecturing me again. Ugh.

**Princess Leia**

Same Mom. Same.

**Regular Padme**

Well...what do you want to do?

**Princess Leia**

idk...

**Regular Padme**

Want to play dress up?

**Princess Leia**

Mom...You're a adult. I'm a teenager. Is this too little-kiddish?

**Regular Padme**

Nope. I do it all the time! :D

**Princess Leia**

Okaaay then. *puts on costume of Padme*

**Regular Padme**

*puts on costume of handmaiden*

**Princess Leia**

This is a COMFY and AWESOME dress, mom! But still, how can you WEAR this all the time?

**Regular Padme**

I'm a queen. Duh. :p

**Princess Leia**

Lets change costumes.

**Regular Padme**

*puts on costume of Leia*

**Princess Leia**

*puts on costume of Ahsoka Tahno*

**Ahsoka Tahno**

*walks in* WOAH! Since when do I have a clone? O3O

**Princess Leia**

*whips off costume* It's me! Duh! :p

**Ahsoka Tahno**

Cool! But...wait...THERE ARE 2 LEIAS. OMG.

**Regualr Padme**

*takes off costume* You need glasses.

**Ahsoka Tahno**

No I don't! . Can I play?

**Princess Leia**

Sure! *puts on Storm Trooper costume*

**Regular Padme**

*puts on costume of Yoda*

**Ahsoka Tahno**

*puts on costume of Clone Trooper*

**Yoda**

*walks in* Do not I have a clone!

**Regular Padme**

I DON'T TALK LIKE YOOUUUUU! *throws fake cane against wall, making a hole*

**Ahsoka Tahno**

Uh oh. A hole in the wall. HEY! FIX-IT FELIX!

**Fix-It Felix**

*magically appears*

**Princess Leia**

Wait. what? O_O

**Ahsoka Tahno**

Hey Felix! Can you fix the wall?

**Fix-It Felix**

Sure! *fixes wall*

**Regular Padme**

How did he get here?

**Ahsoka Tahno**

*shrugs* I dunno.

**Vanellope**

*poofs in and Felix disappears* Hey guys! what'cha doin?

**Princess Leia**

Playing dress up. *takes off costume*

**Regular Padme**

*takes off costume*

**ahsoka Tahno**

*takes off costume*

**Vanellope**

Can I play?

**ahsoka Tahno**

Sure!

_Meanwhile..._

**Anakin skywalker**

IMMA GONNA FREAKIN KIIILLLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU. *chases Han Solo with a chainsaw*

**Han Solo**

BUT I'M JUST LEIA'S BOYFRIEND! CALM DOOOWN!

**Anakin Skywalker**

DIE.

**Han Solo**

*jumps into Jabba's base* Hey wait. Since when is Jabba's palace here? O3O

**Jabba**

Hi Solo! Wanna play Monopoly? *holds up limited edition set of Monopoly*

**Han solo**

Sure!

**Anakin Skywalker**

Can I play too?

**Jabba**

Sure!

_back at the girls playing dress up._

**Princess Leia**

This is fuuun.

**Vanellope**

*in Darth Vader suit* I can't see how Vader can wear this thing all the time, though.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

*walks in and sees Vanellope in Vader suit, Ahsoka Tahno dressed up as Han Solo, Leia dressed as Anakin and Padme in a Chewbacca suit, they're all roleplaying* ?

**Ahsoka Tahno**

TO PLANET PUDDING, CHEWY! TURN ON THE LIGHTSPEED ENGINES!

**Regular Padme**

Wookie sounds! *pretends to press buttons*

**Princess Leia**

YOU WILL DIE, FUTURE ME. *is in fake lightsaber duel with Vanellope*

**Vanellope**

NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST! *throws pie at Leia*

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I don't wanna know... *leaves room*


	3. Camping and sugar Cherry coke

**Obi-Wan kenobi**

HEY GUYS I HAVE A AWESOME IDEA!

**Anakin skywalker**

What is it? And do you have a caps lock problem again?

**Obi-wan Kenobi**

YES I DO. ITS... *drum roll* CAAAAAAAAAAMPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

**Princess Leia**

YUS! LETSA GO!

_everyone has left to sandy McNabb._

**Luke Skywalker**

Wow. Nice place, huh?

**The Emperor**

BRING ON DA PARTAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *sets up table with food, drinks and cherry coke*

**Han Solo**

OH MY GOD! FOOOOO0O0O0O0O0D! *attacks food table* LOtsa food!

**Regular Padme**

Lets go on a hike!

**Ahsoka Tahno**

MARCH, 2, 3, 4, MARCH!

**Ahsoka Tahno**

*in a forest* I'M IN THE WIIIILLLLDERNESS!

**C3PO**

I'm scared.

**Regular Padme**

shut up, you big baby. *bonks C3PO on the head with a frying pan*

_Back at the campsite..._

**Boba Fett**

*setting off fireworks* I LOOOOOVVVVEEEEE FIREWORKS!

**Yoda**

PARTY ROCK! *dancing to Party Rock anthem*

**Mace Windu**

I'M BATMAN!

**Count Dooku**

*guzzling Cherry Coke* wE SHOULD ROAST MARSHMALLOWS.

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

HIDE EVERYONE! COUNT DOOKU IS ON SUGAR HIGH!

**Anakin Skywalker**

Lets leave before he tries anything dangerous...

_everyone has left._


	4. My Little Pony alert! MEEP MEEP!

**Author's Note Before Actual Chapter**

**I had a bit of a writing problem so I'm following some advice a relative gave me and so the chapters will be a bit different. Sorry for any inconvinience. ( Is that how you spell it? And lol, I sound like a store sign/person. ) Anyways, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony or Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to Disney and MLP belongs to...uh...whoever owns it. **

* * *

Darth Maul sat in front of the television, mind blank, as he watched his 500th episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic _of the day. Darth Sidious shook his head upon entering the Sith lords's mansion, seeing Darth Maul watching that **cursed, babyish, & *&#(* &*(#&# (&#(&# (& EVILLLL **TV show, surrounded by _My Little Pony _toys. " I can't believe I trained a Brony. " Darth Sidious thought.

_A couple hours later_

Darth Vader, Darth Tyranus and Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were over for a guy's night. Darth Maul had left ( probably to get more _My Little __Pony _junk ) and it was time for a movie. Darth Tyranus grabbed the remote and said, " Hey, why not we watch something on your PVR, Sidsy? " " Er, I'd rather not... " Darth Maul had taken up all the PVR space with My Little Pony. But it was too late, Tyranus was already selecting _PVR_. When Luke saw what was the title of every show recorded, he actually jumped through the ceiling. Han Solo did as well. Tyranus didn't really react much, he just knocked over the bowl of Cheetos. Whereas in Vader's case, he did a double take. Vader looked at the titles, didn't really regard it, then looked closer and spewed food and drinks _everywhere. _ " NO! NOT THE ROOF! " the caretaker shrieked as he ran out the room. Han and Luke fell back onto their seats. Another caretaker was cleaning up the mess. " IMMA GONNA POSTA DIS ON FACEBOOK! " Luke yelled like a idiot as he whipped out his iPhone 5. Han did the same. Han and Luke each posted a photo of all the shows on Sidious's PVR. The exchange on FaceBook went something like this:

**Luke skywalker has posted a photo!**

Princess Leia

SIDIOUS IS A BRONY!

Regular Padme

The dude has brain issues.

1000 likes

Boba Fett

LOLOLOLOL. I'M SO PUTTING THIS ON PINTREST.

Jango Fett

But...this fanfic is about FaceBook!

Shortly after Luke read this, the fourth wall shattered. Darth Vader immediately got up and fixed the wall. Then Han noticed the audience and the fourth wall shattered again. Han's eyes widened and he threw a empy Cheetos bowl at the audience. " STALKERS! " he yelled. Then the author stormed in. " Hey, who's the angry author? " Darth Tyranus asked stupidly as he cleaned up the mess Vader made. warriorkittyttailsdoll, aka the author, waled up to Tyranus and smacked him across the face. " STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL ALREADY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HAVING THE AUTHOR HAVE DIALOUGE IN THEIR OWN FICTION! DON'T SHATTER THAT THING AGAIN OR I _WILL _FIRE YOU, TYRANUS, AKA DOOKU! " the author stormed off. Meanwhile, Han was busy throwing things at the ever-present audience. Sidious came back from the kitchen with more food and drinks. After placing the snacks down, Sidious saw what was going on and did a facepalm. " LE FACEPALM! " Luke mocked Sidious as he did a french facepalm. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. And to their horror, there was Darth Maul, loaded with MLP franchise. Sidious screamed and pressed the _Emergency Author Contact _button and he appeared right beside the author who was busy typing during break. " SAVE US FROM A HORRIBLE MLP-BASED FATE! " Sidious begged. Warriorkittytailsdoll nodded and said, " Just don't do this again. Or I will fire you. " the author busily typed and back at the mansion, Maul was suddenly not obsessed with MLP anymore. " WHAT ARE THESE DISGUSTING THINGS?! " Maul roared. He took out his lightsaber and destroyed the MLP things, every single one in the entire mansion. Then he saw what was on the PVR. In horror, he cleared the PVR. Sidious reappeared. " Oh hey Sid. Where you been? " Maul asked, now calm. " With the author. " "Okay. Can we all watch Avatar or something? " then all the boys started to watch Avatar.


	5. Luke and Leia, the five-year-old terrors

**Hi guys...sorry for updating so late, I had a small case of writer's block and I didn't know how to write the chapter so... yeah...**

**I don't own anything that will show up in this chapter. Everything belongs to whoever owns it. Except for maybe mini donuts...no wait, I don't own those. Shoot.**

* * *

Anakin walked down the stairs early in the morning. Very early in the morning. 6'o clock, to be exact. He froze when he saw his lovely Padme in a fancy dress. A fancier dress than usual. _Uh-oh. _" Ani, I need you to look after Luke and Leia today because I'm going to a Senate meeting. " " Another? What's it about _this _time? " " Snowboarding regulations. " " GO GO GO GO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. " Anakin started pushing Padme towards the door. " Bye, Ani. " Padme said as she gave Anakin a kiss and she walked towards her speeder. Anakin closed the door and whipped out his iPhone and went onto FaceBook. The exchange went like this:

**Anakin Skywalker**

Ah, Shoot. I have to look after Luke and Leia, my terrifying 5-year-old children.

**Jango Fett**

I FEEL YOUR PAIN. BOBA IS SO FREAKIN ANNOYING.

**Yoda**

I like tacos.

Then, as he walked to the sofa, he heard tiny footsteps going down the stairs. Little Leia, with her hair undone, holding her teddy and in a long white nightgown was standing on the stairs, rubbing her eyes. " Daddy, what time is it? My clock broken. " Anakin checked his iPhone and replied, " 6:11 AM. " Leia nodded and toddled down the stairs and onto the couch. Tiny Luke, his messy sandy hair followed, coming down the stairs and plopping on the couch as well. Anakin went to the kitchen to make them breakfast. He was going to carry the bowls of Frosted Flakes to Luke and Leia when a saucy _splat _was heard. Anakin put the bowls down and ran into the living room. Luke had gotten his hands on Anakin's taco shooter and was firing it around the room. " Luke! Where'd you find that?! " Anakin groaned. " Up dere. " Luke pointed to the shelf on the roof. " What... " Anakin shook his head and brought the kids the Frosted Flakes. After giving them the cereal, he froze. " Wait. WHAT?! Since when do we have a shelf on the ROOF?! " Anakin wondered out loud. Leia and Luke just shrugged. Then Anakin's phone rang." Hello? " " ANAKIN! THERE IS A BOUNTY HUNTER ATTACKING THE MAKE-YOUR-OWN-MINI-DONUT PLACE! " " I'LL BE OVER RIGHT AWAY! Wait. Who is this? " "Swaggy-Wan Kenobi! " "...Obi-Wan? " " Yeah, just get down here. " Anakin hung up and rushed out the door. Luke and Leia looked at each other and mischevious grins came across their faces. Leia went to the bathroom and grabbed some things and put them in the basement. Luke raided the pantry and got popcorn, nachos and cupcakes and soda and took the food to the basement. Finally Luke and Leia each took a jug of something and took each one to the basement. The things Leia had taken down were cases of toilet paper. The two kids set to work. When Anakin came home he saw a trail of nachos leading down the stairs. Luke and Leia were nowhere to be seen. " Oh no, " Anakin groaned as he walked down to the basement. He wished he hadn't when he got there-the basement was a MESS- not even Mary Poppins could clean this up. They had left Wreck-It Ralph on but you couldn't really tell because the TV was covered in popcorn. Buttery, greasy, salty popcorn. Coke and 7UP and Sprite and root beer was sprayed on the walls, soaked into the carpet, stained into the furniture...and splattered on a fort of toilet paper. Anakin walked over to the fort and lifted a gateway open to be...Splashed with hand sanitizer and mild bleach. " Gotcha! " Luke and Leia burst into giggles- and as he did that Anakin noticed the large amounts of icing, sprinkles and cupcake crumbs and wrappers. " Luke and Leia Skywalker. You- " " Its not over yet! " Leia giggled as she pointed to a closet door. Luke ran over to open it before Anakin could stop him. And when it did...a flood of salsa came flooding from the closet. " AGGGHGHGHHHGHGHGH! " Anakin screamed as he ran away from the wave of vegetables, spices and possibly tomato sauce. But Luke and Leia had it easy-they were surfing on the wave on giant pop tarts. Shortly, the wave had stopped. Smelling of mild bleach and hand sanitizer, Anakin sighed and walked upstairs. After a shower, he walked downstairs...to find that Leia was playing Slender for her YouTube channel. As Anakin ran to the computer, Luke jumped in front of the camera and yelled, " VIDEO BOMMMMMMB! " After a full hour, Anakin had convinced them to sit quietly and watch a movie. They finally picked _Rise of the Guardians_ ( After Anakin said no to _The Terminator_ and _Avatar ). _Shortly, Padmè walked in. " What in the heavens happened here? " she asked. Anakin simply looked up at her and said, " Next time, we get a babysitter. " Then they were both hit in the face by some candy floss.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the lateness. My computer had its hard drive replaced, and I was also a bit uninspired. And...yeah, that's it really. HAVE A COOKIE! *hands out cookies***


End file.
